Black Sheep of the Family, Now Plural
by javu
Summary: It's the beginning of Albus' second year at Hogwarts and he still struggles with the paradox of being a Potter in Slytherin. Beware of potato threats. Not Cursed Child compliant.


I rested my palms against the cool brick of the pillar. I closed my eyes and tried to block out the chaos and excitement that surrounded me. Platform 9 ¾ was busy and bustling on September 1st, but even more so with the entire Potter and Weasley families congregating on the other side of the pillar.

I wasn't hiding. No, I was avoiding.

It wasn't that I don't love my family, because I do. And it wasn't that I don't want to be around them, because I do. Sort of. Or maybe not. Or maybe just not right now. Maybe not when bystanders or the reporter that snuck through wanted to talk to my parents and Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione. Not when James and Lily knew how to innately handle the crowds, and even thrived in the limelight. Not here with nine aunts and uncles - why did Uncle Charlie even come? Not when Grandma Weasley brought a picnic of food to the station to pass out. Not when Granddad Weasley tried to talk to the parents of Muggle-borns. Not when all the other Granddads and Grandmas my cousins' other sides were here as well.

Not for the first time, I wished that my family was normal. And yet, ironically, I sometimes felt that I was the abnormal one, being in Slytherin and all that.

"There you are."

I opened my eyes and looked at my cousin Roxanne. Even though she was a year younger than me, she stood eye-to-eye with me.

"What are you doing?" she asked. She glanced over at their family and then back at me.

"Nothing," I said. I didn't feel like explaining myself.

Roxanne raised one eyebrow but didn't press the issue. "Alright. Well, Granddad wants to take a picture."

I huffed a sigh and nodded.

"C'mon, don't be a spoilsport," teased Roxanne, punching me lightly in the shoulder.

"Ow," I grumbled, rubbing my shoulder. But it didn't really hurt.

Roxanne rolled her eyes before walking back to the crowd of people that were my family. I reluctantly followed her.

"Alright, Weasleys!" shouted Granddad Weasley, waving a camera in his hand. "-em, and extended Weasleys. Annual picture time! Everyone in the first one!"

My cousins all pushed in together, James and Fred literally pushing one another. Everyone else squeezed in. I lingered for a moment, deciding where would be the best place to go.

I felt someone's eyes on me and looked around to find my Dad staring at me. When I met his eyes, he nodded slightly to his left. I walked behind the group to get to him. Thankfully he was on the edge of the group, which meant that I would be on the very edge.

He gave me a faint smile when I stood next to him. I smiled back.

"Alright, in five seconds!" My Granddad shouted over the chatter and noise. The camera was levitated as my Granddad skidded into the view. There was one second when the noise was reduced as the camera _poofed_. Then everyone resumed chatting.

"Okay, okay!" Granddad waved his hands, attempting to get our attention. "Now just students!"

Our parents moved out of the way, most going behind Granddad. Now who was I going to stand next to? I eyed my cousins.

"Move _over,_ James," said Dom, shoving James.

"You move it," James retorted.

"Louis, OMG, did you just fart?" said Lucy.

Fred was doing bunny-ears behind Roxanne, but she saw him and punched him.

"Guys, come on," Molly urged. Typical Head Girl.

I was too busy watching the chaos unfold to see my Mom whip out her wand and cry, " _Impedimenta!_ " All eleven of us were frozen in place by her spell. I inched my head in her direction so I could see her. Bad decision. Red-faced and nostrils flaring, she looked furious.

"Lily, come here." Mom flicked her wand at Lily, releasing the spell from her. "You'll be in the picture next year, _when you're a student_."

"But Mom-"

"No buts! Here. Now."

Lily shut up and scampered off to to stand by our Mom. When Mom begins speaking in one worded sentences, it's best not to argue.

"Molly will be in the middle because she's Head Girl," Mom said. She flicked her wand to Molly. "Dominique will be on her right, and then Louis." Mom flicked her wand as she directed us. "On her left will be James, then Fred, and then Lucy. In front of them Roxie and Hugo. In front of Dominique and Louis will be Rose and Al." We all moved quickly as Mom barked off instructions.

"Alright Weasleys and extended Weasleys!" Granddad called. "Smile!"

The camera _poofed_ as we smiled. As soon as it finished, we all broke apart. I stepped away from the group as I looked down at my watch. It read 10:52. We were cutting it close. But I guess we cut it close every year.

I walked up to my parents and Lily, who was pouting with her arms folded across her chest. I gave her a sympathetic smile and said, "Next year, Lils."

"Next year isn't this year," she grumbled.

"It will fly by before you know it," said Dad.

"Can we get ice cream?" she asked him, still with a pouting face.

"Sure."

"Harry!" Mom turned around to scold Dad, but he just shrugged and tried to look innocent. I swear, Lily can get away with anything when she plays her cards right.

"Okay, well…" I began awkwardly. I just wanted to find Scorpius and get on the train.

"Have a good year," said Mom. She flattened my hair and held my face for a moment before drawing me into a hug. It was embarrassing, but a part of me still loved it when she did that. "Have a good time, study hard. Don't get into trouble. And make some more friends, yeah?"

I stiffened at her last comment.

"Quality over quantity though," added Dad. I pulled away and saw my parents sharing a tense look. I wasn't sure what they meant.

The train blared its horn, breaking the awkward moment.

"Bye, Al," said Dad. He gave me a quick hug. "Have a good second year at Hogwarts. We love you and are proud of you."

I gave him a smile. "Love you, too."

Lily then tackled me into a hug. "Bye, Al," she sniffed.

"Aw, don't cry, Lils! I'll write!"

"You better!" She smiled even though there were tears in her eyes.

"James!" Mom called, looking for my older brother.

I reached for my trunk, but my Dad took it before me. "I got it," he said.

"Dad, I can do it," I said.

"It's no problem," he said. With a wave of his wand, the trunk floated onto the train. "Best hurry and find a seat."

I sighed. I could have done it. The train blared again, though. So with a quick wave, and another "Goodbye!" I leapt onboard the train. I dragged my trunk out of the doorway and into the corridor.

The corridor was packed with people, and it was impossible to get through the sea of people without knocking someone over or being knocked over. As the train started chugging along, however, people began filing into compartments. I needed to find Scorpius and we needed to find a compartment, and fast. But there was no sign of Scorpius.

"Scorpius?" I called out.

"Al?!" someone yelled back.

I bobbed my head through people and eventually saw my best friend's face smiling at me. My jaw dropped open when I saw him.

"Scorp! What happened?" I yelled.

"What?"

"How'd you get so tall?"

He laughed. "It's called growing. You should try it!"

"Where did you get it?" I joked. "Wherever I go, they're all out of stock."

We both laughed at that. I squeezed passed one more person, and then we were face to face.

"Good to see you, mate," said Scorp.

"You too," I replied.

"Have you found a compartment yet?" he asked. I shook my head. "Let's look."

We strode along the corridor looking for an empty compartment. Now more people were in compartment than out so it was easier navigating. Still, we made an effort to dodge out of James' eyesight when we came to his compartment. Actually, we made an effort to avoid a far amount of people, and were successful: my cousin Molly and her disapproving gaze, Brutus Nott and his posse, Booger Barnes and his tissues… the list goes on.

We came to the end of the train, having checked each compartment twice. There were no empty compartments. So we settled for the easiest path. Towards the end of the train was a compartment with just Melissa Goyle and Amanda Pike from our year.

Scorpius and I looked at each other and nodded before I opened the door to their compartment. Both girls looked up. At us. They both looked up at us. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I felt Scorpius nudge me, so I stepped on his foot.

"Ow," he muttered. "Ask them," he whispered.

"You ask them," I whispered back.

"You said you would!"

"No, I said I would open the door!"

"Do you want to sit with us?" asked Amanda.

We stopped whispering and looked at them. Then we mutely nodded.

I don't know what happened. It's not like we hadn't talked to Melissa and Amanda before. But I think Melissa's longer hair has something to do with it. I also think they might both be wearing makeup, but I can't be sure.

Oh gosh. Melissa giggled.

"So," said Amanda. She crossed her legs and put one hand on her upper knee. "How were your summers?"

"Good," Scorpius managed to say. I just nodded.

"Do anything interesting?" asked Melissa.

Scorpius cleared his throat. "My family went to America for a month."

"Oh, that's cool," said Amanda. "Where?"

"New York, Boston, and then we sat in a cottage in Maine for half of it," said Scorpius.

"Oh," said Amanda. She frowned. "So, was it fun?"

"New York was amazing," said Scorpius. I could tell he was relaxing now. I wasn't. "The cottage was okay. A lot of swimming."

"But it's America, so that's cool," Melissa commented.

Scorpius shrugged. "Yeah."

"What about you, Albus?" said Melissa, turning to look at me.

I swallowed. "It was alright," I managed to get out. My voice sounded strange.

"Just alright?" prompted Amanda.

"Stayed home, mostly," I said.

"Did you go to any Quidditch games?" asked Amanda. "With your Mom and all, I'm sure you go to a lot."

"Yeah," I said. My voice finally began to sound like my own. "We went to a Holly Head's game and then just last week to the Canons."

"Nice," said Amanda.

"Canons?" Melissa scoffed. "I didn't know people actually supported them."

"Half my family does," I said evenly. I didn't want to start a fight, but I didn't want to be a pushover either.

"Oh, so you got dragged along?"

"I guess," I said.

"Who's your team, again?" asked Melissa, leaning over slightly.

"Brazil," I answered.

"Right…" She leaned back. "I think I remember you saying that before."

"Probably. Who do you support?"

"Ilkley," she answered. "I'm from Yorkshire, so."

"Ah," I said.

"And I support the Harpies!" said Amanda, punching her fist into the air. "I'm a huge fan of your mom, actually."

"Really?" I laughed. "Most people mention my Dad first."

We continued on with the small talk, and before we knew it, it was already lunch. And by lunch I mean chocolate frogs and pumpkin pasties. When I was nibbling on the last bit of crust of my pumpkin pasty, there was a knock on the door.

My cousin Molly slid open the door to our compartment. She was already in her Hogwarts robes, her Head Girl badge shining on her chest. Behind her was Owen Khan, the Head Boy.

"We're doing rounds. Everything going alright?" she asked, looking around our compartment. Her eyes lingered on me for a second longer than my companions.

"Yeah," I said, while the others nodded.

Molly tapped her fingers on the door, of which she had yet to let go. She gave us a searching look that annoyed me.

"Do you need something?" I asked, suddenly feeling brazen.

She narrowed her eyes at me, and I met her gaze evenly. "You know," she sniffed. "Rose has room in her compartment."

"Not likely, with all the books she brought," I said drily. I heard Amanda let out a small giggle.

Molly gave Amanda a frown, but to me said, "Just thought I'd let you know… in case you wanted better company."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You _know._ " She tilted her head.

"No, I don't know," I said loudly.

Molly pursed her lips before saying, "Albus, just because you're the black sheep of the family doesn't mean you should hang around with other black sheep."

"Get out," I ordered, standing to me feet.

"I'm Head Girl-"

"Get out!"

"You can't tell me what-"

"They're not Death Eaters, Molly!" I yelled at her, suddenly furious. "Just because their fathers were in a bad lot doesn't mean they are! You can't judge them by their parents' mistakes. If we all did that, then you'd be no more than a stuck-up prick who betrayed her family in order to get a promotion!"

"Don't make me give you a detention, Albus!"

"No, go ahead. Give me a detention." I flashed my hands in the air. "You'd only be doing what your father did when he was embarrassed by his family. Follow in your father's footsteps. That's obviously what you believe happens."

Her answer was silence. She was livid, and her eyes looked like they were about to burst out from her skull. She gave me one last murderous look before stepping backwards out of our compartment. She slammed the door shut.

We heard her say, "Thanks for the backup," to Owen Khan, who shrugged and looked rather baffled. Without another glance, they walked away.

I turned around to see my Housemates looking at me with awe. I ran my hand through my hair as I sat back down.

"Dang, Al," said Scorpius. "Angry much?"

I massaged my temples. "Ugh, I hate arguing."

"For someone who hates arguing, you do a pretty good job," said Amanda, smiling at me.

"I guess," I murmured.

"Thanks for sticking up for us," said Amanda. "It's not everyday a Potter sticks up for Slytherin."

"It's hard being a Potter in Slytherin," said Melissa. It was a statement, not a question.

I nodded. "You have no idea."

"Isn't your whole family like in Gryffindor?" asked Amanda.

"Almost," I answered. "Mum and Dad were, along with my Granddads and Grandmas, and most of my aunts and uncles."

"Not all your cousins are in Gryffindor, though," Scorpius pointed out.

"True," I sighed. "Only Dom, Freddie, James, and Rose. Molly is in Ravenclaw. And Louis and Lucy are in Hufflepuff. Vic's graduated, but she was in Hufflepuff."

"What about your sister? Isn't she a first year?" Amanda asked.

"No, next year," I said. "But my cousins Hugo and Roxanne are first years this year."

"So, maybe one of them will be in Slytherin too?" asked Amanda hopefully.

I shrugged. "I reckon that Hugo will be in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. Roxanne probably Gryffindor. Lily definitely Gryffindor."

"My younger brother is a first year," said Amanda.

"Oh, really?" asked Scorpius. "What's he hoping to get into?"

"Slytherin," said Amanda proudly. "But he says Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad."

Amanda and Melissa continued chatting about the different Houses and families. Scorpius gave me a sympathetic look. Talking about Houses was still a sore spot for me. Clearly.

When the Hogwarts Express pulled to a stop it was dark outside and I could begin to see the stars in the night sky.

"Coming?" said Scorpius.

I looked from the window to him and nodded. We left our trunks in our compartment and filed off the train and onto the platform. Outside there was a sort of organized chaos going on. I could hear Hagrid's booming voice collecting the first years. But Scorpius and I made our way in a different direction. As second years, we would be taking the carriages with the older years. Not sure of where to go, we simply followed the crowd.

The ride was uneventful. We sat in a carriage with two older Ravenclaw girls who ignored us. When the castle came into view it took my breath away, just as it did last year. This year I think I could appreciate its beauty more. Last year I was close to puking overboard.

Scorpius and I and the rest of the students, minus the first years, walked up the main path through the gates and to the main entrance of the castle. Looking up at the castle I felt a sense of home that I didn't feel at Grimmauld Place.

The Great Hall was decorated in Hogwarts' best. Scorpius and I found a seat at the Slytherin table next to our fellow second years. Unlike the other Houses, the Slytherin table had a hierarchy. First years were at the front, closest to the staff table. Then second years, and so on, until the seventh years furthest from the the staff table and closest to the doors. Fluidity was allowed, provided you were invited by the year to sit there. And the older years could sit in a younger years spot, of course. So that meant us second years were toward the front of the table, next to an open space that was left for expectant first years.

"Sup, Potty. Have a rotten summer?"

Two seats down and across sat Brutus Nott. Yay.

"Not as rotten as yours," I said casually.

"My summer was great, actually," said Nott.

"Really? I can't imagine it would be, what with having to look at your mum's face and all."

Nott stood up and slammed his fist down on the table, making the silverware chime. "You having a go at my mum?"

"All I'm saying," I said, exaggerating patience. "Is that you must be relieved to get away. Just don't look in any mirrors - you might relive the horror."

"Shut up, Potter," Nott growled. "Or I'll mash your face with potatoes!"

"Will those potatoes be boiled or mashed?" chimed in Scorpius.

"I'm thinking mashed," I said, looking at Scorpius. "We can get artistic with mashed."

"True," said Scorpius, nodding. "Hard to draw smiley faces with a boiled potato."

"Just shut up!" Nott hissed. "Or I'll-"

Whatever Nott was planning on doing was cut off when the doors to the Great Hall opened. Professor Flitwick led the first years down the center aisle to where the Sorting Hat was set on a stool. I glanced back at Nott, but his attention was fast on the first years. So much for potato threats.

As Flitwick rambled on about the sorting, Scorpius leaned over to me and whispered, "How'd you know Nott's mum was ugly?"

"I didn't," I whispered back. "Insulting his mum was the only thing I could think of."

Scorpius let out a snort of laughter.

When the sorting began, we fell silent. I presumed it was a pretty normal sorting, but I wouldn't know. The only other sorting I've seen was my own, and I was a train wreck through the whole thing. The first years were pretty much divided evenly between the four houses. When it came to the N's, Flitwick read "Nott, Tiberius," and a small, mousey boy with brown hair walked forward.

Beside me Scorpius groaned. I glanced over at Nott, who flashed me a grin. Apparently Nott - Brutus Nott - had a younger brother. Super.

To no one's surprise, Tiberius Nott was sorted into Slytherin. His brother let out a whoop as he clapped along with the others. I half-heartedly clapped with them. One Nott was bad enough, why did Hogwarts need two?

Eventually the list went down to the W's, which was when I paid more attention. Flitwick called, "Weasley, Hugo," first. I watched Hugo walk up to the stool and sit down. The Sorting Hat took I think at least two minutes with Hugo.

"RAVENCLAW!" the Sorting Hat cried.

Hugo gave a smile as he jumped off the stool. Ravenclaw cheered as he sat down. I looked for Molly at the Ravenclaw table. When I found her, I saw that she was clapping hard. Figures, as she's not the only Ravenclaw in our family now.

"Weasley, Roxanne," squeaked Flitwick.

Roxanne walked up to the stool with what I perceived to be confidence. Her face was calm as the Sorting Hat slid past her eyes. Again the Sorting Hat took his time (or her time?), but not as long as it did with Hugo.

"SLYTHERIN!" cried the Sorting Hat.

What.

What.

Wait. What.

Really?

"YES!" I shouted without realizing it. I was on my feet, cheering, clapping my hands above my head like a madman. I wasn't alone! Of course, I had Scorpius, but at family gatherings - I won't be alone! I won't be the only Slytherin. I'm not the only black sheep of the family. Now there will be Slytherins at Christmas dinner, plural. Two black sheep!

I wasn't even aware of how most of the students and staff were stunned by the Sorting Hat's choice. Or how most of Slytherin were unsure of how to react, again. I was vaguely aware of Roxanne walking over to _our_ table with a small grin on her face.

Feeling brazen again, I turned look at the Ravenclaw table and shouted, "Take that, Molly!"


End file.
